The Tale of Amai Kokoro
by onkei-chan
Summary: The life story of Mokas older half sister before she attends Youkai Academy
1. The Start Of The Kokoro Line

Hello, my name is Amai Kokoro. I go to Youkai Academy with my half sisters Moka and Kokoa. Did I mention that I was a vampire/demon? I didn't think so; let me tell you the story of my family...

Thousands of years ago The Grim Reaper used the souls of the damned and the bones of old to create a skeletal son called Jack. He was The Pumpkin king, the most frightful person or skeleton you could ever meet apart from Death. He could knock the very bravest off their feet with just a well placed moan. Yet year after year of the same routine he became weary of the sound of screams and so he met a Frankenstein zombie of some sort called Sally, they fell in love and wanted to have children. They used Satan's cauldron to create two boys, they mixed rain clouds together with the horn of a hell demon, scream of a banshee and a piece of the night sky. They had created two powerful vampire children as a present to his grand sons, Grim gave them a gift. Rosario crosses. This kept their powers under control until they were removed from their chests at the age of thirteen. At the age of 3430 the ancient men took a trip.

To the mortal world.


	2. Trip To The Human World

Upon their arrival to the mortal world, they resided in Japan.

Fukachi, the younger of the brothers took a walk around the hotel gardens. When among the roses he saw the most beautiful creature. She had clear pale skin, large, emerald eyes and long, red waves. She turned around hearing footsteps and saw him. He looked strange but handsome with black hair and mysterious red eyes making him look demonic in a way that she couldn't quite understand.

Both of them were stuttering and blushing, each embarrassed in the others presence so they just stood there, staring at one another, looking deeply into the others eyes. Oblivious to another pair of watching red eyes, they finally talked without spluttering complete nonsense. Little did they know that Hades was watching her as well. The woman called Jillian.

Many nights afterwards were spent sneaking off with each other to spend what must have felt like endless hours in each other's arms.

Hades getting more jealous every time his younger brother stepped out that door to see Jillian; absolutely burst upon hearing that he wanted to marry her but then said

"You can't because mortals can't survive in our world" Fukachi

Resentfully replied "well, I've thought about that, I'll change her..." Hades jumped out of the chair so suddenly that his silver ponytail was airborne for a few seconds

"You can't do that, she probably wouldn't even want to be anywhere near you if she found out what you are, what I am, what we are!"

"She already knows... I told her last night and upon midnight tonight I'm going to ask for her hand"

"If you want her hand so much just chops it off"

"Stop trying to lighten this matter I'm MARRYING her and that is final"

"Fine try it, I doubt her father will give her any blessings for marrying a monster....."

Sick of his brothers twisted words he left the room and met the woman of whom they had been fighting over and won her as his own.

On August the 4th they were conjoined under the hand of "god" and on that night she began again, becoming the most feared creature of the night. A vampire.

Jillian returned to the monster world with Fukachi with Hades in tow and she was now "missing in the human world" unaware of her whereabouts her family completely unknowing to the fact that she was now married and a monster of the night told the police. They searched everywhere around the country unable to find her without a trace. Yet one group of people carries on. The Vampire Hunters.


	3. The Little Kokoro's

Like most married couples they decided to have children. Six to be exact.

They had a son, Hinote meaning fire which suited him perfectly, since he had his mother's violent coloured hair and his father's demonic eyes.

Next they had fraternal twins, meaning that they were not identical.

They were called Kyoumou and Okashii which meant fierce and strange suiting them well by their behaviour. Kyoumou had a short temper going with his brilliant ginger hair which his blond twin teased him about although whenever Kyoumou lost it with him Okashii became empty in expression and his voice went into monotone, which was strange for the normally hyperactive little vampire.

They had two more boys. These two resembled their father more than their mother unlike their elder brothers. Ryoku had messy mahogany brown hair, which never seemed to get in the way when he was fighting his brothers; he was very close to beating them by the day. He was very strong for his age agreeing with his name which meant strength.

Their last SON was almost a complete replica of his father. Kiwaodi had black hair only a little longer than his fathers. Yet his power resembled his uncle, Hades more. He was a very dangerous little boy even with his cross on and so they named him Kiwaodi meaning dangerous which in a muted sense was a warning to others to be careful around the little hell demon.

And finally they gave birth to their only girl, me Amai. I looked alot like my brother Kiwaodi by having long black hair and demon eyes although that was I had my Rosario placed my eyes lost their demonic warning and in their place where jewel coloured orbs in her mother's shade of emerald. Unlike her brothers though who still had their blood red eyes with their crosses on.

They all had to wear Rosario crosses until they were thirteen when they were deemed to be mature enough to have their powers.


	4. Hades Revenge

When I was one year old they invited my uncle Hades around to visit.

Hades and my father, Fukachi still seemed to get along on the surface yet secretly the detested each other ever since the day Fukachi proposed to Jillian my dear mother. Hades was still in love with my mother after 10 years of watching them have children. I made his eyes burn with anger as he held me in his arms, I was my mother's only daughter ; Hades detested me for it because since I was her only daughter I would spend more time with her and it was possible I could almost be as close as my father to her in the future.

All of us, my brothers and me filled him with scorn; we were the signs that our parents were deeply in love and Hades felt that we should have been his children he could see us now, we wouldn't look the same would we?

~thinking in my head~

_**Well I guess my elder brothers would look the same actually but definitely not us little three. Ryoku would have pink hair, an extraordinary colour. But Kiwaodi and me we would look just like him... I could never imagine it us with his silver hair!**_

_**Not to mention he would probably change our mothers way of thinking , he would to her away from humans thinking them only good for as food yet our father respects them and I guess that's one of the qualities that made my mother fall for him.**_

~end of thinking~

I looked up into my uncle's face he didn't look angry any more, he looked as if he had an idea. I wasn't sure how to react since I was only a baby I couldn't say anything to him, He broke out of his trance looking at me with and evil looking smile the same one my brother Ryoku wears when he's about to fight with Okashii, the one which means he is about to do something, yet with my brother it is used in playful terms but from what I have heard about my uncle; this meant it can't be a good thing.

I burst into tears , confused and I didn't know what to do, my uncle was going to do something but I didn't know what , all I knew was that it was not good but how could I tell my parents , I just had to hope my brothers picked up the signs.

My mother rushed over and picked me up and told me that "it's ok" I bet If she could have seen into my uncles head; that those words were meaningless. I knew my uncle was planning to do something to my mother because he looked at her in the same way that my father looked at her.

I cried as much as I could that night to keep my mother with me and not with Hades. My mother started to get stressed after a few hours of hearing me cry and sent my father to see to me.

"Nooooo!" I screamed in my head, I needed to keep my mother away from my uncle but I had failed.

~Jillian's POV~

My daughter would not stop crying all day, I was trying to talk to Hades with my husband in the drawing room but I had to keep returning to her she always calmed down when I held her yet as I return to the drawing room she starts again forcing me to go see her. After a few hours of retracing my steps along the corridor Fukachi finely went to sort her out and let me sit down to talk with Hades.

Hades walked over to me and gave me a drink, it smelt a little funny but I didn't want to offend him so I drank the drink. I felt drowsy, I 'd all feeling in my body apart from my head which felt incredibly heavy as if it was weighing me down.

I couldn't see very well, everything was a blur. A moment later I saw a blur of silver coming closer to my then I felt something heavy on my lips...

"He will pay" then everything went black...

~Fukachii's POV~

I went upstairs to calm down my little angel, she cried even louder when she saw me but then she started to calm down and tried to sleep. I stayed with her till she had been asleep for half an hour, I looked at the clock. It was 10am; it was late so I made my way along the corridor to the drawing room. No one was in there so I thought that they had already gone to bed. I went up the stairs until I reached the top floor where the guest rooms were along with mine and Jillian's.

I knocked on my brothers' door to say good day but there was no answer so I opened the door to see my wife in his bed! He wouldn't have, oh he couldn't of...

My wife was apparently nude in my brothers' bed and was now asleep whereas my brother had her cuddled up in his arms kissing her forehead.

"What have you done to my wife?" I asked him giving him a chance to explain.

"She wanted another child so...I've given her one"

"How dare you, how dare you touch my wife"

"Well I was against it, it was her idea"

"You, you don't even know how to tell the truth anymore, you're so twisted I can smell the drugs that you used on her downstairs!"

I shouted so loud.

~Hinote's POV~

I awoke late that morning to hear my father shouting and I wasn't the only one, my brothers all came into my room each of them asking in tern what was going on. My sister started crying she got louder and louder just like my dad and my uncle; getting louder and louder.

"We have to do something" Kyoumou said after hearing something smash.

"Right twins go stay with Amai, Kiwaodi and Ryoku come with me"

They all just stood there with shock, this annoyed me.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!"

The twins rushed to Amai's room while the other two followed me up the stairs.

The top floor was carnage, glass everywhere, shouting coming from every direction, suddenly amongst the chaos to bright lights appeared a light blue one and a dark red one, and it was our dad!

I've never seen him so angry his demonic power surrounding him on show, dark red like blood.

We turned to the other direction, the way our father was shouting.

The ice blue light was coming from our uncle, his power surrounding him, icy blue like his heart.

Hades striked and our father fell to the floor, Ryoku and Kiwaodi ran to him.

Hades only just realised our presence and so took my swift attack to his back as a surprise.

" This isn't the end Kokoro Fukachii"


	5. The Birth of Akashiya Moka

With that he disappeared into the night.

~Amai's POV~

Everything was so loud, I was confused and I was scared. I needed my mother.

Suddenly amongst all the chaos the twins came into my room, Kyoumou picked me up and tried to calm me down while Okashii locked the door and shut all the windows. I didn't know what was going on. Then it all stopped.

My brothers ran straight out the door with me in their arms; to find our father on the floor with my other three brothers with him, he looked so solemn, so angry... devastated.

My father held out his arms to hold me, in the same manner of a small child. Kyoumou placed me in his arms; he held me tight I wasn't sure if he was going to let go.

He carried me into a room, my mother on the bed. He sat beside her and started crying. None of us had ever seen our father cry and I mean ever. Large tears fell from his face, only just skimming my baby sized head, my father shuddering, his breathing jerky unlike his normal calmness. I wanted to bawl with my father but I held my tears back in order to help my father to gain some sort of composure.

~ 9 months later~

My mother was rushed to Halloween town's hospital; all of us running through the corridors apart from me, I was being pushed in a buggy by Hinote, but you get the idea.

We had to wait outside my mother's "room" for hours, only our father was allowed in. Anxiously we were sat outside the door wondering if we were ever going to be allowed in. At that moment we heard screams coming from inside the room, they were ear bursting but I didn't join in because I would have made every one deaf if I had joined in. The nurse let us in; our mother in a bed holding a baby, a baby with a little silver curl.

Seconds later our uncle burst into the room, my brothers quickly moved into a prepared position.

"Don't..." only one word left my father's lips, he didn't say another word but he still glared assertively towards his brother.

"Well I guess you should name her Hades, since you're the one taking her home."

"Fine she will use your maiden name Akashiya..."

"She is going to be called Moka, Akashiya Moka."

And that was the birth of my enemy Akashiya Moka.

After a couple of days my mother was allowed to leave the hospital, and so was the little spawn who of which was given to my uncle to look after but he pleaded to my mother...

"Why won't you come with me, it's bad for a child not to know their mother..."

"No" interrupted my mother "the child will have to live without me because I don't want to watch her grow up, to be just like you"

With those painful words our uncle left in an icy blue light.


	6. Departure of the damned

~4 years later~

I was now five; I could walk and talk truly very well. Everything was fine, it was the story tale life, and everyone was happy and got along until one day...

At midnight one night, we were having our lunch my father Fukachi heard something outside, so he crept over to the window and looked out.

Unexpectedly his red eyes widened as he opened the window and jumped out landing perfectly on the ground below. We heard voices, they became louder and louder turning into shouts. My worried mother ran to the window and followed our father's path. My elder brother curiously went to the window also and shut it almost immediately.

"Hurry up you lot we've got to help them!" shouted Hinote as he shot down the stairs.

We all ran as fast as we could to follow him, we used all our strength to open the large castle front doors. We used as mush strength as we could to run as fast as we could, to the side of the house.

Upon our arrival we saw our fathers glow return the same one we saw 4 years ago, he was fighting against humans?

They had guns and weapons but I thought human weapons could hurt us. But little did I know that these were not normal human weapons. A man with dishevelled curly black hair was holding a gun to my mother's head, she couldn't move. It was as if she feared the weapon. Then the man spoke...

"Yes this is her Akashiya Jillian you were reported missing 11 years ago everyone else gave up and they claimed you dead. But we never stopped searching...what my dear, would your father say if he knew you had gotten married and had children hmm? I think he wouldn't be very happy let alone finding out that your now a monster"

My mother practically glowing with anger tried to slap him but he caught her arm in midair.

"Well..." carried on the stranger "you won't ever have to worry about it" and with those words he shot my mother in the head, my mother was now in a million pieces, a million pieces of dust.

"!" screamed my father finally coming out of his trance he ran so fast towards the "hunter" that he appeared only as a blur.

From amongst the trees about ten other of these damned people came out from the trees. My brothers fought to the best of their ability, it was enough for them to knock out a couple of them even with their crosses on...

"Run!" Okashii shouted at me so I ran back into the castle to the room we were having lunch in only a mere half hour ago. I opened the window, the same one my parents jumped out of; to look upon the sight of all my brothers fighting along with my father. A hunter with a giant scythe was running up behind my father, I didn't know what to do; I was so confused, too much was going on, so I did it.

I ripped the Rosario cross from my chain upon my chest and threw it at my father giving him more power to fight. But I was too late. As soon as my cross landed on my father, the hunters scythe went straight through his upper back, breaking his spine, through his heart and appeared on his chest. Being heartless himself the hunter pulled his weapon backwards through his body coming out of its freshly made entrance, bringing my father's heart out with it.

Fukachii fell to his knees for he was limp with a loss of life and fell onto the floor. He broke apart like a china doll and as he did so a blood curdling scream of a banshee was heard, surrounding the pieces of my father was black mist, like the night sky he was also surrounded by a large raincloud which rose into the skies above leaving in the place of my father, the horn of a hell demon.

The hunters left us forgetting we were there and ran away into the night.

I lost a lot of cherished things that day but one which my brothers had only just noticed.

I was now human.


	7. Off to Halloween town

The scream of the banshee was an alarm.

At the moment the boys declared me as a human, a giant jack o'lantern appeared right in front of us, it could only be one person.

Our Grand Father...Skeleton jack.

He was furious but he tried to remain calm since we had lost the same people.

I was crying, I couldn't help it I burst into tears, I'd just lost my parents and now I was human. It was all my fault If I hadn't hesitated my father would be alive and if I wasn't scared I could have saved my mother. This was my punishment being human, being my brother's food, and being my family's collective hate. I felt so lonely amongst them, my brothers and my grandparents, what are they thinking about me, are my brothers going to kill me? Are my grandparents going to scare me to death? What was going to happen to me?

At that moment an ice blue light appeared, my uncle broke me out of thought. I shuddered before the icy air surrounding my uncle; I'd never know that the surrounding powers of my father and uncle actually had any relation to heat. Well I was human now I could feel heat unlike when you're a vampire; when you're dead.

"I, well me and my dear sally will take our grandsons to live with us in Halloween town, Hades please look after your niece"

"As you wish father"

I gave a pleading look to my brothers...

"Grandfather please can Amai stay with us" asked Ryoku sheepishly.

"I'm sorry boys but I only have enough room for five"

"But...Jack I don't take up much room Amai could share my bed"

"That is enough you sister is going to stay with Hades and that is final!"

Kiwaodi whimpered slightly at this but then accepted the fact that I would be sent to live with my uncle and my enemy.

Jack led the boys into the Jack o'lantern and then whisked them off into the night's sky. Leaving me with my uncle.

"I promised my father I would look after you" began Hades "but I don't intend on actually bringing you up as my own because you're not even close anymore.

Well I didn't know how I was going to get myself out this one but I had to find a way. I just HAD TO!


	8. Elixir of Bones

I'd had lived in his castle for three years now and I was eight years old.

I'd spent three years without my brothers, without my parents, with comfort, without love.

I'd tried to escape so many times that I had lost count, I'd tried waiting for noon and then sneaking out, running away when he sent me out to get food, but they caught me every time.

And for the last year it was even harder, Kokoa was given to Hades by her mother, who had become very sick so now her father had to look after her. If I still was a vampire I'd have kicked his daughters ass's in minutes, but I wasn't a vampire anymore so I didn't even try to pick fights with them. Moka and Kokoa fought all the time, they never stopped, Kokoa was always so persistent in trying to beat Moka and frankly I couldn't blame her.

I'd never brought it to the surface that I hated Moka but there was tension between us. I absolutely hated that girl, my half sister! She acted all high and mighty because she never had a cross she thought that it was because she was so powerful that the cross wouldn't work but it was simply a matter of forgetfulness, Grim had forgotten about Moka and so forgot to bestow her with a cross.

Until now.

It was Moka's seventh birthday and Grim sealed her powers in rosemary, Hades her father had sent her away to the mortal world to stay with her "mother", it was easy to trick her because she never had met our mother before she died and so easily believed the lies that practically dribbled out of the mouth of my uncle.

Well that meant that I'd got my enemy out of the picture for now anyway. That left Kokoa, I didn't know why but I quite liked Kokoa, she hadn't been sealed in rosemary either but it was a different reason for her because unfortunately Kokoa was nowhere as powerful as the rest of the family and so there was no reason to waste a cross on her. I felt sorry for her, she kept trying to be like her older sister but it was a lost cause. No one dared to tell her, it would break her heart.

~Amai's 13th birthday~

This day would have been the day I would have had my rosemary cross removed but because of my state, it wasn't to be.

Moka had returned to "celebrate" my birthday, well it has never really be a celebration for my birthday, it only really happened on the years when relatives came to visit. This happened this year.

It was a rare visit from the highest authority in our family, with him being so busy you couldn't blame him. Grim.

Grim actually came to visit me, my great grandfather I'd only ever met him once before...years ago.

He walked up to me and handed me a bottle?

It was beautiful, a little glass bottle. It had lots of little onyxes creating the base, as the gems ascended the, lightened into diamonds spiralling around the bottle getting darker as they rose to the top they changed into rubies. There was something in the bottle?

It was a clear liquid which glittered in the moonlight... then he spoke.

"Amai, my dear granddaughter you must drink this elixir if you wish to transform back into a vampire, I hate hearing of my family suffering"

_**~thinking~**_

_**I couldn't believe it; I was going to be a vampire again, in your face Moka! Hades can't threaten to hit me anymore, will Grim take me with him? Would he ask me to? Would I have to ask him?**_

_**~back to reality~**_

"Thank you so much grandfather" I said trying to hold back the excitement.

"Well what are you waiting for, drink it girl"

I drank it. I savoured it as much as I could, it was delicious, and it tasted like strawberries and cake!

I licked the last drops from the corner of my mouth, suddenly I felt achy; my teeth hurt as my top to canines lengthened, my muscles becoming toned.

~Grim's POV~

I hated seeing my family suffer so I had to give her the elixir of bones.

I watched her as she became more toned and as her teeth lengthened.

Suddenly all the candles went out. Amai opened her eyes to reveal blood red orbs resembling her late father. She started to calm down as her eyes returned to emerald, but that condition was only temporary.

"Amai, you are now a vampire but you are no ordinary vampire, you are harder to determine among the crowds of humans, your relative race. Your eyes will remain emerald but only when you become angry or thirst for blood; your eyes will return to their demonic state revealing what you truly are"

~Amai's POV~

I couldn't believe it I was a vampire again. Neither could Moka.

"I challenge you Amai to a battle with my rosemary removed"

Grim granted the removal of her rosemary only for this battle.

The battle that would determine who was the head

Vampiress of the family.


	9. Winning and Leaving

Moka transformed back into her former state, her pink hair lightening into silver, her eyes returning into red.

She said "listen you missed out on a lot of years of practice so don't worry I'm going to hold back"

"Don't" I replied "you'll need all the help you can get"

She kicked me, I ascended into the air and I did a backwards somersault so that I landed facing her.

Her face was classic, she looked sooo pissed.

I brought my right index finger into my mouth, with Kokoa watching with the excitement of a human on a rollercoaster, which is if they are not screaming their heads off.

So I closed my eyes and put my right index finger into my mouth and made a little incision using my right fang. I opened my eyes to reveal my demonic gems and I lifted my arm briskly into the air letting a lot of blood comes out; it formed a whip; I swiftly jumped as I brought my arm down and hit moka. She landed against the wall. At the end of an inch deep trench I'd left in the castles floorboards from the attack. I brought my arm backwards again, Moka tensing thinking that I was going to attack again; I let all the blood flow back into my finger, I licked the hole I'd made and it healed immediately.

I'd won.

"Just wait till next year when my cross comes off I'll..."

Grim interrupted "No Moka, you had your cross seven years late so it will be removed seven years late."

She was gobsmacked as she returned her cross to her chest, now pouting because she didn't get her way.

"Amai, I want you to come and live with me, it is your choice but I would like to train Fukachi's only daughter and then I will send you to school when you are sixteen, is that a fair deal?"

I was sooo happy; I was getting out of this damned castle.

"Yes grandfather that would be perfect"

And so with those words I packed and left with my grandfather to live with him in the Castle of Time.


	10. FIN

So for the last three years I have lived in the Castle of Time with my Great grandfather, Reaper, Grim Reaper. He has been my tutor and my trainer. I will be sixteen in November so this September I will be going to youkai academy, high school for monsters that will be there? Will I meet moka? What's going to happen?

Well Frankly I don't know, I'm just going to have to wing it but if I know one thing for sure, If Akashiya Moka tries to hurt someone in my life she's going to pay...

_**Well thanks to all of you who read my story I know it was only short but it is a mini story so it's supposed to be short really. Please review and you can ask me anything about this story thank you**_

_**Onkei-chan**_

_**Pya~pya**_

_**Xxxxxxxx**_


End file.
